Free Me From My Cage
by Icky Boodles
Summary: This is what I think should have happened if Sansa had accepted the offer to travel home with Sandor. Starts immediately after the invitation and progresses from there. I promise adventure with heavy doses of violence and terror. Delicious romance and a veritable exploration of the sense of touch and vibrant colors, textures, expressions and backdrops. Please enjoy xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

"No, little bird, I won't hurt you."

Sansa fell silent and stared up at him in the dimly lit room. The stone walls were silent witnesses and would forever hold their secrets in darkness.

"You will safely take me home?" she asked in a timid voice, afraid her words would break upon utterance. Each spoken syllable seemed to have its own echo.

Sandor nodded in confirmation and raised a mailed hand and pressed it to the hard armored breastplate over his heart that was pitted with divots in the steel from the ends of swords and finely honed battle axe edges.

"Yes, little bird. I will keep you safe."

She also nodded first in silence, "do I have time to gather anything?"

Sandor listened to the sounds outside the castle. "Make haste little bird, bring only what you need."

She nodded and moved in a quick fashion to the cedar chest in her chamber. She glanced back over her shoulder at the stoic Hound and retrieved the now clean cloak that he had used to cover her after he saved her from being viciously violated and left either killed or with a bastard growing in her belly. Unless you were looking for the evidence of past blood it wasn't obvious in the fabric.

Sandor watched her from the corner of his eye as she furtively tried to smuggle the cloak out of his line of sight. He first felt a wash of confusion and then a sensation that he had never felt before and was unable to assign a name. He fought the urge to exhale sharply and went to the chamber door to check the hallway which still remained free of other guards.

He turned back to her when she cleared her throat trying to be discreet. She tried not to fidget under his heavy gaze and he spared her further embarrassment as he dropped his eyes from hers to take in her heavy brown cloak that had also been in the wooden chest.

He noted that she had pulled her brilliant and fiery hair back into a tight bun to rest on the nape of her neck. As he watched a single strand broke free and came to rest against her smooth pale cheek.

He pulled the chamber door open further, "it is time little bird."

She stepped into the hall in hesitating steps. She was startled when Sandor's biting cold gloved hand closed around hers and tugged her with him; she struggled to match his long strides.

"I will keep you safe," he repeated as they entered a small room, the air laden with a floral covered dankness.

Sansa watched, her eyes growing wide as Sandor moved a fine crafted mahogany shelf away from the stone walls and then pushed against the exposed area.

The stone's grated against each other in what sounded like a shrieking tone. He strained his ears but didn't hear anyone approaching.

He held out his hand to her as she clutched a small cloth bag that was bulging from the folded cloak and a few other items she felt she couldn't leave behind."

"Trust me little bird, no harm will come to you."

She took a few small steps until she extended her arm and gripped his offered hand. He pulled a small burning torch off the wall and led her into the stone opening.

"Watch your step little bird, the edges lead into an abyss of darkness and a fall to certain death."

Sansa shuddered involuntarily and squeezed his hand tighter. If he felt the new pressure of her hand he didn't say.

He silently hoped he would be able to keep his vow he made to her as he led her through the hidden walkways behind the castle walls.


	2. Chapter 2

The light from the crudely carved torch in combination with the movement matching Sandor's footsteps created dancing shadows along the stones that seemed to bleed with swollen drops of water.

Sansa's heart was beating hard against her ribs as they descended staircases that seemed to have no end. She could not see into the looming darkness that would soon envelope them and a quick look over her shoulder reflected nothing behind them. They were continually swallowed by darkness and reborn into the small pool of light from the flaming torch.

Her knuckles were white from the force of her gripping his mailed hand.

Sandor kept a steady pace, aware of her fear in the dark. He had memorized the path from the maps that Imp had in his chambers. He made a sharp right and led them into a small room with barely enough space to breathe freely and secured the torch to a metal holder that was driven into the wall.

The small circle of light revealed a wooden ladder that had been haphazardly fashioned from splintered pieces of woods in every shape and size.

"It is a climb here and one more staircase," he said roughly and moved to the side to allow her access to the ladder.

"I can't," she said backing up and meeting sudden resistance from the damp rock wall, clutching her bag tight against her chest.

"This is the only way out without risking exposure. The stables will be near when we exit," he said and gestured to the ladder again.

She shook her head, "I should go back, Stannis will not hurt me."

Sandor looked at her in a level and unblinking stare. "Yes he will, now climb my lady," he said with a hint of impatience.

She pushed the "my" to the back of her subconscious and approached him, looking up into the darkness. No hint of anything could be gleaned in the inky blackness.

"Shall I carry you?" he asked in a brusque tone with just a splash of amusement when she ascended three rungs and then froze in place, clutching the wood until a splinter pierced her thumb and she gasped softly.

She wiped the bright bead of blood from her thumb against her dark cloak. The rough fabric absorbed and hid her blood and she felt her breath catch in her throat when the Hound's hands were on her waist.

She turned to face him and stepped closer to him. He pulled the cloak from her shoulders and created a makeshift sling that would help support her weight as he carried her up the ladder.

She wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders and gripped the edges of his armor. The metal was cool under her hot palms and she felt him lift and adjust her until her feet were dangling above the floor.

She closed her eyes as he began climbing and gripped him with ferocity. He could hear her rapid breathing and felt the tension that was in her body and in her stiff limbs as she retained her death grip on him.

"We are close," he said when they were nearing the top of the ladder.

There was supposed to be a small landing and a choice of two staircases.

"When we reach the top, we will go left," he whispered to her shaking form.

She remained silent the entire time that they climbed. After what seemed to her to be endless they reached the top of the ladder and he lowered her trembling body to her feet.

He gave her the barest of moments to catch her bearings before he reached for her hand and pulled her with him down a shorter staircase.

At the bottom of the steps Sandor went to a section of the wall and pushed against it. A beam of moonlight soon shone through the small opening he had made in the wall and he gestured for her to stay still and quiet.

"Don't move," he said in a soft tone as he slipped out through the rock doorway.

He was back soon and beckoned her to follow him.

Together they stuck close to the deep shadows in front of the castle walls and ran to the stables.

Sansa stood and watched Sandor lead Stranger and a tawny colored mare out of the stalls. The horses whinnied and tossed their heads.

She laid a palm against the muscled flank of the mare and brushed her hand across the gleaming coat and through the thick mane.

He led the horses out of the stall and they made their way farther from the castle, the sounds of the battle slowly fading behind them. The glow from the burning sea also grew dim until it was but a pinpoint of light when Sansa looked behind her.

They had climbed into the saddles when they were outside the castle walls and rode through the crisp night air that was pungent with the scent of burning bodies and ships.

When the battle was far behind them, Sandor let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and he also let his shoulders relax. He had pulled Stranger up to walk next to Sansa and her mare.

He noted how pale she looked in the veil of moonlight and how tightly she clutched her bag to her body. She stared straight ahead into the looming darkness a small frown creasing her forehead.

"We will ride till dawn," he said in the collective silence. "I know of a place that will offer protection, we will travel only at night."

She nodded and whispered an okay in a hesitant but agreeable tone.

They continued to ride along dirt paths and eventually the dirt gave birth to patches of dried foliage. The steady pace of the mare's gait was a soothing lullaby of movement to Sansa's tense body.

At some point in the journey she must have fallen asleep because his words startled her to consciousness.

"It is not far now."

Sansa felt comfortable in the silence that surrounded them and found herself after a few more hours to be squinting at the lazily rising sun.

The large burning ball of light shone brightly against her hair and highlighted the variegated blood red colored strands.

He found himself hypnotized by the glowing strands as the mare pulled ahead.

He fought the urge to reach out and brush the smooth strands and was thankfully distracted at a small and weathered farmhouse that appeared above a gravelly ridge.

Sansa also spotted the farmhouse and expectantly looked back at Sandor as he closed the distance between them.

"We will stay here today," he said and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

The dilapidated farmhouse became clearer as they approached; sagging steps and wooden beams greeted them as they secured the horses behind the run down house. The stable was more properly built and there was a vat of water and small burlap sack of hay that the horses made their way to after drinking their full of the icy cold water.

Sansa absently smoothed her hand against the mare's soft coat as Sandor removed the saddles from the horse's tired backs.

He made his way to the closed doorway at the rear of the house and Sansa followed in his early morning shadow.

She jumped and uttered a surprised squeal as a face appeared suddenly in the small window to the right of the doorway. Sandor followed her gaze and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The face glanced briefly at Sansa but had wide eyes only for the Hound. The dirt smudged cheeks and mouth that boasted dry and cracked lips fell open slightly. Sansa was unable to tell the gender of the face and when she blinked the face was suddenly gone.

The door opened slowly and a small and thin figure appeared.

The figure bowed slightly to Sansa, "my lady," it said in a raspy tone.

She curtsied to the figure that was wearing home spun clothing with holes at the elbows and cuffs.

The figure turned to the Hound, "what are you seeking?"

"Shelter for the day, we will leave at dusk, food and water for the horses and a meal and supplies for travel," the Hound said in an empty voice that elicited an obvious fear in the figure dressed in shabby clothes.

"All shall be yours on your vow that no harm will come to my wife or children."

"I swear it," the Hound said solemnly.

"Then please come in," the man said and pulled the door open further to allow Sansa room to cross the threshold. Sandor scanned the area before following her into the home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sansa's eyes adjusted to the inside of the house she saw a woman and two children sitting around a table in dingy threadbare clothing.

The man who opened the door gestured to the three people at the table. "This is my wife Cassandra and our two children Blaine and Sarrinda.

The three remained quiet at the table; the wife gave a barely perceptible nod. The man continued, "I am Joseph."

"Cassandra will prepare something to eat for you and then I will show you where you may sleep," he stated curtly and waited with somewhat impatience waiting for Sansa and Sandor to follow.

Sansa took tentative footsteps until she had caught up with Joseph. She could feel Sandor's presence behind him, his looming ferocity and feral wit.

She shivered in the hall and hoped neither male noticed.

The both noticed but neither acknowledged it.

He opened a thick door and led them into a small but almost cozy room. There was a large woven chest that was filled with worn linen and roughly stitched bedding accoutrements.

Joseph exited the room in a hasty fashion, calling back that his wife would prepare a meal before shutting the door behind him.

Sansa looked around the room and noted a few stray children's toys. She realized that they would be staying in the children's bedroom. She felt guilt of pushing them out of their bed wash over her. Her shoulders slumped and she heard Sandor move from where he had been standing in silent stoicism and cross the room to a narrow carved window. His mail creaked in an almost comforting melody as he passed by her; the slight air disturbance tickled the skin of her wrists.

She took a sharp breath as she realized with a start something that Sandor had noticed the moment they had all entered the room.

In the middle of the clean but stale smelling room was a single bed that was covered with dark muslin. There were two plump pillows arranged at the head of the bedding and a small doll that had been twisted from vines and fabric scraps peeked out from under one of the pillows.

She felt her eyes grow wide as she stared down at the empty bed. She heard the creak of his mail and looked towards him.

He met her eyes and she felt her face fill with a brilliant blush.

She turned away as fast as she could manage and pretended to be interested in her bag that she had been holding close to her chest in a continuous protective steel grip.

He watched her and a trace of a smile threatened to alter his lips.

He left her to her sea of embarrassment and went to the stables to check on the horses. While she felt her color return to normal in her solitude within the house, he began to check the perimeter and surrounding areas.

Sansa heard his heavy steps through the dry leaves and she crossed the room to peer out the window. She ducked her head down until only her eyes peeked out the window.

She held her breath as she watched him stop and listen, the trees the only taller adversary.

She heard a child squeal outside the closed door and glanced back over her shoulder. When she looked back out the window, she locked eyes with him.

Her lips parted and a small strangled sound escaped.

Her body felt frozen, her feet rooted to the cold floor, her eyes unable to blink.

He watched her expression when he caught her eyes, he lingered on her slightly parted lips and sharp inhale drew his down her long pale neck and the rise and fall of her chest.

She pushed away from the window when his eyes dropped lower on her body. She was certain that amusement filled his eyes but also there was something else that she couldn't identify but it left her intrigued. She moved her bag of belongings to a corner and left the small room.

She walked towards the sounds of cooking and children laughing as they ran around the table and got under their mother's feet.

The children quieted when Sansa walked to the table. Joseph pulled a chair out for her and she gave a grateful nod and settled into the hard chair.

She accepted a glass of tepid water and drank deeply.

She set the glass down and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, a drop of water glistened lightly on her pale skin as Sandor settled across from her at the table.

Cassandra settled her children at the table and brought out a well used pot that was filled with a bubbling liquid and passed out chipped and mismatched crockery. Joseph produced a rich red wine and shared glass after glass with Sandor.

Sansa ate the thick stew that was adorned with large chunks of root vegetables of practically every color. She ate until her belly grew full and her eyelids grew heavy with a lust for sleep.

Sandor watched the process from across the table and pushed his glass away and helped her to her feet and back to the small room with the single bed.

She stood just inside the doorway and watched him as he went back to the window. She crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Sleep, I will wake you when it is time to leave," he said and pulled at a strap near his wrist.

She looked up at him and shook her head slightly as he pulled a glove off and set it aside and flexed the fingers of his hand.

She backed up until her back ran into a wall and shook her head firmly.

"Sleep girl, you will not be disturbed," he practically snarled and felt an immediate flash of guilt as her face threatened to crumble and a single tear fell down her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry Ser," she whispered and managed a lovely curtsy despite her emotions and fixed her eyes at a point of light on the floor.

"I am no Ser girl," he said in an angry tone as he walked to stand in front of her. She kept her eyes downcast and the point of light she had been focusing on was now blocked out by his lower body that entered her field of sight.

She nodded quickly and heard him sigh, "sleep girl, no one will harm you."

She looked up after he closed the door behind him; she let out a shuddering breath and looked down at the bed that promised a soft embrace. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt her tension start to drain away and then her eyes alighted on the glove that he had left behind on a low wooden shelf.

She crossed to the shelf and picked up the heavy glove that he wore when he took lives; the glove was worn to a dull gleam in several areas. She trailed her fingers down the mailed fingertips.

She slipped her small hand into the large glove and felt the mail weight on her delicate fingers with their soft pink nail beds. She jumped when she heard a sound from outside the room but then there was a follow up of children's laughter.

She set the glove back down and lay back on the bed and pulled one of the blankets to her chin. She was worried that sleep might be delayed in coming but was soon swept away in its embrace.

He opened the door not too long later and found her sleeping deep under the dark cover of linen.

He stood over and watched her sleep for awhile, he picked up the edge of the blanket and brought it closer to her chin. He was tempted to brush his fingertips along her cheekbone but refrained for fear of waking her.

Sandor went back to the window and leaned against the wall, "sleep well little bird," he whispered to her sleeping form.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to say a quick hi and thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love meeting other like minded SanSan lovers, xoxo.

Sansa's sleep was deep and devoid of dreams. Her tumultuous mind finally came to a rest as her body succumbed to physical exhaustion.

The small window didn't allow much light in and the probing rays from the sun didn't disturb her slumber.

Sandor kept a constant vigil as she slept, he spent a lot of time in front of the narrow window, her steady breathing drew him to her side.

He knelt on the side of the bed and looked at her sleeping form under the thin blankets.

Her hair was spread across the pillow and a few stray strands fell across her face.

His eyes followed the length of the fiery strands that lay across her lips. Each exhale moved the soft tendrils away from her skin, staying suspended briefly before resting upon her answering inhale.

He retrieved another thin blanket and spread it across her sleeping form. He pulled the linen up to her chin and stared down at his rough hands that were decorated with scars, scratches and blunt and uneven fingernails.

Sandor's brow became more furrowed with irritation at how startling unclean he appeared next to her smooth complexion and delicate femininity.

He stood and exited the room with stiff shoulders and tension rolling off of him in thick waves.

He stomped out into the clearing in the rear of the farmhouse and found Cassandra scrubbing the perpetually dingy clothes in a large wooden vat that leaked soap laced tears at the corners. She froze when he walked into her line of sight, her breath hitched in her throat when he affixed her with empty eyes.

"Soap," he stated with a subtle ferocity.

She had no words and handed him with visibly shaking hands a misshapen lump of off white soap. He grunted in reply and plucked a blanket from the pile of clothes and headed to the banks of a river that he had glimpsed from the bedroom window where his little bird slept.

The river bank was surrounded by thick bushes that were adorned with thorns guarding the way to succulent berries with a tart and shiny skin. Trees of all shapes and sizes were speckled along the river bank and allowed Sandor a decent amount of privacy and seclusion.

He stripped off his armor and mail and piled them next to the moving water. He slipped out of the rest of his clothes and started to scrub himself clean in the clear and sparkling water. The gravel from the river bed pressed into the arches of his feet.

In the small bedroom of the farmhouse Sansa awoke in a disorientating start. She looked around and saw that she was alone under the dark blankets. She crawled out from the covers and brushed her hair back from her face.

She turned to the door, her features unreadable until she registered that she was hearing giggling from the doorway. She felt her face soften as she saw two faces peek into the room and then disappear just as fast.

"Don't go," she called out in a sweet voice to the children and the little girl Sarrinda poked her face back in the room and gave her a toothy grin. Sansa giggled too when the little girl was joined by her brother and they each grabbed one of her hands and led her outside.

Once out in the leaf strewn surroundings they led Sansa to a rabbit hole, a nest of insects that boasted large stingers and finally plucked one of the juicy berries off a bush and passed it to her.

She took a tentative bite of the firm fruit, her teeth cutting into the taut skin. The fruit bled a sugary sweetness and she laughed as she wiped juice off of her chin.

The children then devised a game of chase and she soon found herself too tired to keep up and fell behind until she found herself wandering through the lush greens, skirting around the thorny limbs of the tantalizing fruit.

She took notice of the sound of rushing water and walked towards the sound of it.

She paused in her small steps when she heard splashing noises accompanying the flowing water. She crouched down in the bushes, mindful of the dirt.

Sansa used her hands to part some of the thick branches and felt her breath leave her body in one solid exhale when her eyes alighted upon Sandor's naked back.

She almost tumbled back in shock and then found herself leaning closer through the small opening she had created in the leaves.

He had walked into the water until it swirled up past his hips leaving his upper body bare.

He had plunged completely into the water to rid himself of some of the accumulated dirt and grime before scrubbing his skin with the soap from Cassandra.

Sansa's eyes absorbed his muscled back and broad shoulders. There were scars of every color, shape and size running along his skin. She watched as his large hands scrubbed over his arms creating large translucent soap bubbles that lived for a few seconds on the surface of his skin.

She drew her eyes from his skin and saw the pile of mail that he had discarded; it gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight.

She jumped when she brought her eyes back to Sandor and found him facing her direction, his expression unreadable.

She froze and only her eyes betrayed movement. Her eyes drank in his bare chest that bore scars as well and she watched as time seemed to slow down and water rivulets ran down his chest in a painfully slow path that caused a pleasant stirring sensation under her skirts.

Sandor had heard her light footfalls and knew she was walking about in the trees that lined the river. He hadn't expected her to stay watching him as long as she had.

He watched her now as her face absorbed his bare chest, her lips parted slightly and he noted that she must have been eating the berries that were hidden behind threatening thorns.

Her pink tongue nervously licked her lips and she found her throat dry and knew she wouldn't be able to speak even if she knew what to say.

"It's not polite to stare little bird," he finally said.

He watched a blush fill her face and spread to the exposed skin of her chest, her eyes widened as he took a step towards her. The forward movement caused the water to reveal more of his naked flesh; she felt her eyes drawn down the length of his body as he took another step.

Sansa felt her breath start to come faster and her dress felt too tight around her body. She couldn't take a deep breath and her flushed continued to deepen as more of his body was exposed.

He stopped walking when she brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"Have you never seen a man's body before?" he asked in a rough voice that held amusement.

She shook her head still not trusting herself to speak. She jumped as he barked a harsh laugh, his raspy voice causing a twinge in her lower body that forced her to drop her eyes from his.

Confusion filled his grey eyes when she stepped out of the brush that had been obscuring her.

He felt a rush of surprise which was a foreign feeling to him and he immediately tried to fix his face in a scowl as she took timid steps towards him. Her blush settled down to a flattering rosy glow as she closed the distance between them.

He fought the urge to take a step back and held his body rigid as she stopped at the water's edge next to his pile of mail and armor.

"What are you doing girl?" he asked in a husky tone that made her skin tingle and chest grow tight.

She didn't answer directly as she knelt and picked up the coarse linen he had snagged earlier.

"I don't have any way to pay for your help," she started and held up a pale hand when he began to interject.

"I also cannot express my gratitude for what you have saved me from Ser," she said in a soft tone as she stood with the dark wool blanket.

"I'm no Ser girl," he said in a sharper tone than he meant and took a second before continuing. He addressed her in a kinder voice.

"I don't want your money, or your indebtedness," he said and looked away down the river that led around a corner and disappeared.

"Of course," she said in a dry tone which caused Sandor to look back at her as her shoulders slumped and she looked at her feet before continuing to speak in a matter of fact tone that was sad around the edges.

"I don't have anything that anyone wants except of all people Joff," she said her voice rising in volume as her words grew brittle and hard.

"I am just a stupid girl, all I could have hoped to do would be to bear Joff a league of golden haired boys that would rule the Seven Kingdoms forever. I am just sweet innocent Sansa who will bed the king as it pleases him and then be nothing but a breeding mare," she finished her voice threatening to break as a bloated tear ran down her cheek.

He winced as she had spoken. Her words about her would have been life were honest and truthful. Her years would have been much shorter should she not bear yellow haired sons.

She dropped the blanket and started to walk away, he splashed out of the water and grabbed the discarded linen and wrapped it around his waist in haphazard fashion.

With his considerable height and long stride he overtook her without much effort and caught her elbow as she retreated.

She didn't try to shake out of his grasp, he let go of her arm and she refused to meet his eyes. Instead she fixed her eyes firmly to his naked chest that was still wet from his river bath. Her blush flared when she had a fleeting thought of what his chest would feel like under her hands, she flexed her fingers and dug her nails into her palms to drive away the thoughts.

He closed the small distance between them and brushed a few stray strands behind her ear, "you truly do not know the effect that you have on men. What you could make men do for you," he said with genuine disbelief.

She shook her head and frowned, "the queen thinks I am just a worthless and stupid daughter of a traitor."

"The queen is a highborn cunt but still a cunt like any other whore," he said in a gruff voice and she winced at his crude language.

"Have I offended you Lady Stark," he said in a mocking voice.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I just wonder if that is how you think of the queen then what do you think of me?" she asked finally raising her eyes to meet his.

He held her gaze and never blinked when answering her. "You are beautiful and delicate, you need to be prized above everything else," he said in a raw voice.


	5. Chapter 5

His words whispered along her skin, each syllable he spoke was laced with painful vulnerability.

Her eyes searched his face for traces of mockery or condescension; she found no trail of deceit in his deep grey eyes. All she saw were unspoken needs and wants, passions not reached and desires left unfulfilled.

Sansa never dropped her eyes as she reached out a small hand and placed it against his chest. Under her palm she could feel the steady drumbeat of his heart and the warmth emanating from his massive form.

Sandor suppressed any movement when she made contact with his bare skin; he tried to glean the purpose of her touch.

She further confused him when she began to trail her fingertips in languid circles over his naked skin. He struggled to control his breathing when she expanded her exploration of his body by tracing an invisible line up to his collarbone that was not unscathed by a jagged scar that had healed poorly.

She had to stretch up on her toes to continue to outline the features of his face.

When she leaned forward her slim body brushed up against him and he let his hands rest lightly on her narrow waist, the fabric of her dress was stiff under his hands. He fought to keep his hands still as her fingertips began tracing his scarred flesh.

The scorched layers of skin had healed to rough grooves on his face. His eyes stared down at her, seeking understanding in her touch but she answered only by continuing to caress to wrecked aftermath of being forced onto burning coals at the hand of his brother.

"Little bird," he started to say but she hushed him by pressing her fingertips to his lips.

At the first touch from her, he knew that he would drown in the deep chasm of her blue eyes.

He tightened his grip on her waist, his large hands spanning her lithe torso. His hands bunched up the fabric of her dress and she surprised him again by lifting her fingers from his lips and dropping her hand to his wrist.

He let go of her when she tugged at his wrist and she further surprised him again by lifting his hand with their scrubbed nails to her mouth. She laid a small kiss on his palm, the same hand that gripped iron and steel and separated people's souls from their bodies with a brutal and unapologetic force.

She stepped back from him, still holding his hand when the sound of Joseph's children filled their ears.

Sarrinda and Blaine burst from the greenery and ran up to Sansa with sticky fingers from the tart berries and latched onto her.

She couldn't help but giggle as the children tugged her back towards the house with their bright eyes and dirt stained faces.

She smiled shyly up at Sandor as the children pulled at her dress, "perhaps my Lord should finish his bath?"

"I'm no lord, little bird" he said as a smile threatened to tug at the corners of his lips and she allowed the children to take her away.

He swallowed hard as he walked back to the river bank. His skin burned where she had traced her fingertips in delicate patterns. When she had pressed her lips against his palm he could feel the warm breath of her exhale tease his calloused skin.

He had fought hard to not pick her up and take her on the forest floor. He had wanted to rip her dress to ribbons and spread her thighs; his body ached to possess her.

He dropped the linen blanket and walked back into the water that only barely diminished his physical need.

Sansa skipped with the children to the farm house and they guided her to a large basket of fruits and nuts encased in hard shells that they had managed to gather in-between playing.

She smiled down at them and helped them carry their acquisitions into the house where Cassandra was preparing provisions for her and Sandor when they rode off at dusk.

She smiled over at Sansa and the basket of ripe fruit and motioned for her to set the pickings on the wooden table.

Sansa was playing with the children when Sandor returned from bathing in the river, his arms full of his armor that he hadn't fastened back onto his hulking form.

She felt a blush threaten to rise when he looked at her with his steel grey eyes and she let her eyes linger on his now clothed body. She found herself imagining what he looked like earlier and shocked herself when she realized she hoped to catch him again in the water.

He walked back to the small room that she had rested in earlier and dropped his armor on the bed where it clanked together in a metallic crescendo.

He glimpsed the bag that his little bird had thrown together and felt his features pull out of their usual snarl to something warmer.

He glanced across the room at the narrow window and figured he would have a few hours to lie down before a night of riding through the dark was upon them.

He lay back on the covers that were in casual disarray and closed his eyes; he could hear his little bird and the children in the other room.

His last thought before falling into an inky black abyss of sleep was her high musical laughter and the memory of her fingertips brushing across his face and the light press of her lips on his palm.

Sandor's eyes snapped open in the dim room the moment he heard the door start to open.

He sat upright so fast that he startled Sansa and she gave a very girlish sounding squeal and jumped back from the bed.

He swung his feet off the bed and looked at his frightened little bird as she gathered her wits and after apologizing for waking him, crossed the room to check that the contents of her bag were still intact.

He stretched his arms above his head and heard his joints pop and creak after becoming stiff from sleeping on the too small mattress.

"I'll go prepare the horses," he said in a sleep thickened voice.

"It's already done," she said brightly and then explained that Joseph had helped saddle the horses and also that Cassandra had prepared some food to accompany them.

"You have been busy," he commented walking around the room, trying to shake off the seductive pull of more sleep.

She exited the room with him at her back, her guardian and protector.

While she said goodbye to the children and Cassandra, he gave Joseph a healthy amount of gold that would see him and his family fed through the rest of the year.

The small family watched them ride away in the near dark until they were swallowed by the trees.

The ride through the hours between sundown and the dawn was hurried and Sansa and Sandor didn't exchange many words. She sensed his urgency to put as much space between them and King's Landing as possible.

The wind was bitterly cold and she clutched her dark brown cloak around her as tight as she could and still hold onto her mare's reins.

After what seemed an eternity of sitting astride her horse not counting the very brief stops they had made to give the horses some rest, they finally came to a stop.

He checked the surrounding areas of lush greenery and after deciding it was secluded and safe he instructed her to stay with the horses.

While he was gone she dug into her satchel and her hand closed around the carved handle of her brush. She sat back and started to try and untangle her reddish locks.

She plucked dry leaves from her hair and tried to smooth her unruly mane.

As her lap filled with bits and pieces of multi colored leaves she started to sing under her breath.

She didn't hear Sandor's footfalls as he returned from gathering thick branches to fashion a makeshift hut.

For such a large man he often moved with feral silence and the grace of a trained dancer despite the weight of his armor.

He paused in the tree line and listened as her sweet song reached his ears; he closed his eyes for a moment and let her words wash over his body.

He opened his eyes when her words stopped, he watched as she struggled to pull the brush through her hair. The long ride had made the fingers of the wind twist the soft strands of her hair into an impenetrable mess.

She finally sensed his presence and turned to see him standing by the trees. He averted his gaze as she looked at the gnarled branched he held in his arms.

She watched as he started stacking and weaving branches and twisted leaf studded limbs to form a crude shelter from the biting wind.

He tried to focus on the task at hand and froze when her hand settled on his shoulder.

He half turned towards her and found her standing with her hair awry and a shy smile playing across her lips.

His eyes were curious as she held the brush out to him.

"It seems I am in need of your help again Ser," she said with a gentle smile, her words brimming with a nervous anticipation.

He didn't correct her address of him and accepted the brush. He was at a near loss for words when she turned and sat down in front of him, her dress billowing as she dropped to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

He held the smooth handled brush in an awkward grip, unsure of how to use something that wasn't his cock or a sword.

With a tentativeness that he didn't know he was capable of, he slowly ran the brush through her hair, fighting snarls and tangles with each stroke.

She started to hum under her breath as he worked the brush through several knots until her hair returned to a state of smooth brilliance.

She continued to sing in a soft voice even after he was finished brushing her hair. He cleared his throat while drinking in the dull gleam of her silky tresses.

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should rest then."

"I'm not tired."

"Then gods be damned girl, do what you want."

The words had no sooner left his lips when she moved with startling speed and spun around to face him.

Her breath was trapped inside her tight chest. Her stomach was fluttering with a nervous energy. Her body tingled with anticipation from her fingertips to the tips of her toes.

She moved into his arms and embraced him, pressing her body against him with abandoned naïve boldness.

He had no words as her lips pressed against his neck and face with feverish passion.

He pulled her to the ground as their lips met. Her mouth was smooth and dry from the long ride in the chilly air.

A small gasp escaped her mouth when he traced a hand up her side and across the thin fabric covering her breasts.

He practically growled into her mouth as she rolled onto her back and offered a secretive smile.

"Little bird," he whispered as he trailed his fingertips along her jaw line and down her slim and pale throat.

He traced the neckline of her dress. She shivered under his rough fingertips as they danced across her skin.

He tugged at the bow of the laced bodice and a rosy glow filled her chest and face under his gaze.

He smiled and unlaced the plain dress, exposing the thin smallclothes underneath.

The cool wind teased goose bumps from her skin as he pulled the dress away from her shoulders and slid it down her body.

He tossed her outer clothes to the side and scooped her up in his strong arms. He carried her to the makeshift shelter.

He settled her back and she could feel the scratch of the stiff wool blanket he had arranged on the ground.

Sansa watched with curiosity, shyness and gentle warmth as he slowly removed his mail, followed by his tunic. He continued until he removed his last bit of clothing.

She felt her eyes widen of their own accord as he lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

Their hands explored each other's body, tentative at first.

Their touch was a display of beautiful hesitation.

She held her breath as he slipped his hands under her smallclothes. The thin fabric was in his way and with a low rasp he ripped the sheer garments to shreds.

He liberally ran his eyes the length of her body, the vision of her made him question the existence of gods.

She reached out and traced the assorted scars that adorned his chest. She caressed the ridges of thickened scar tissue and each movement brought her closer to his body.

He gripped one of her hands in its path and laid a kiss on each fingertip and thumb. He moved the same hand down the length of her forearm, over the knob of her elbow and upper arm.

She scooted closer as his hand passed down her side and over the curve of her hip.

She fought to control her expression as his hand slid across her naked thigh, she had a wave of thoughts that left her with her eyes unfocused for a moment.

He smoothed a hand down her face as he insinuated himself between her legs, she felt him harden along the inside of her thigh.

He exhilarated in the feeling of her hot breath on his skin as he brushed his hand along the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

She let her head fall back as he massaged her most sensitive area in slow, gentle circles.

He let his breath out in uneven hitches as she pressed her hips against his hand and grew more and more wet under his touch.

They shared a silent communication when he replaced himself at her opening and pushed his hips forward.

She uttered a few cries and squeezed her eyes shut as her body expanded to accommodate him. He continued moving at a gentle rhythm, his body aching for release.

Each time he sheathed himself into her his body begged for him to climax. While he willed his control to hold, he resumed the slow circles against her sensitive nub of flesh.

He smiled as he felt her flesh swell under his probing finger and knew that she was close to her own release.

She began a slow moan as he varied the speed of his massage.

Sansa felt near overwhelmed at the feel of his body sliding in and out of her and the feelings he was creating with his touch.

She felt herself tumble into a chasm of electric fantasy as an orgasm took over her body and soon Sandor fell into the well of ecstasy after her.

She felt his body loose its rigidly and he withdrew and settled back next to her. He adjusted the blanket and soon fashioned it to cover their bare bodies.

For the next few minutes neither spoke.

Sansa rested her head on his chest; his strong heart beat was loud under her ear. She had found a protector, rescuer and lover. She knew they would run for awhile and spend many days asleep under the sun and shade from the trees.

Sandor held her body close, her skin warm to the touch from her spent passion. His little bird was safe. From the very beginning he had protected her, had now rescued her and would forever love her.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at King's Landing after Twin Lannister had swept in, Joffrey was so angry his face was that of Lannister red to match his golden hair.

"Where is she?" Joffrey continued to scream as Sansa had not been located yet. Joffrey had sent for her to ridicule and so far she was nowhere to be found. He was angry at his Dog's retreat and wanted his head after he had been sufficiently tortured for his obstinacy and deliberate defiance.

Cersei had tried to sit with Joffrey but he was so angry and in a cruel minded mood she finally had excused herself and sat with her other children, she paid special attention to Tommen and he just smiled at her. He had no idea how close his life had come to ending at his mother's hand.

Joffrey had ordered the Kingsguard to form a search for the Hound and Sansa. He instructed that for Sansa she must be brought back alive, he was going to make sure he watched her die. So far no one seemed to be aware that the two had escaped together. Despite the ever watchful eyes and ears that seemed to be in every layer of mortar that held the castle together, no one saw the two of them leave under the veil of moonlight nor would anyone suspect a delicate and fragile woman would let herself the breathing space of a man like the Hound.

Sansa had fallen asleep in Sandor's arms and they lay in the quiet clearing wrapped in the rough linen blanket. He awoke first to the sound of her deep and contented breathing, her arm wrapped around his bare midsection distracted any rational thought process.

He brushed his fingertips along her cheekbone and jaw line until she stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to look at him. A smile threatened to break out across his mouth as he dropped his lips to hers.

She blushed as she remembered earlier and he slipped a hand down her back until he brushed against her thighs and brushed his fingertips across her lower belly until he dipped into the apex at her thighs. She gasped in a mixture of delicious pressure and a slight pain when he ran his fingers along her delicate folds.

He heard the discomfort in her voice and when he moved his hand to the top of the blanket he saw the blood and was met with the consequence to their night.

"I'm sorry little bird" he mumbled and started to cover her with the remaining blanket. "If anything results from this I will ensure that you are able to take the moon tea"

She was startled almost into wordlessness before she reached out and gripped his arm as hard she could, her fingernails made white crescent moon shapes in his skin.

He looked back at her and the force she was trying to apply. He was surprised at the anger that burned in her eyes and was contained in each staccato word she spoke.

"Don't you do that, do not let regret come here right now or ever Sandor Clegane. "

He tried not to smile after his shock at her words.

"Anything else Lady Stark?" he asked with a deadpan tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I would like to request that the next place we stop at have a place where I can take a proper bath."

Sandor laughed then and she jumped when he said "why wait, there is plenty of water here," and scooped her up from under the blanket.

"Sandor wait, what if someone sees?" she squealed as he ran with her naked body to the small stream that their makeshift camp sat near. Part of her was trying not to laugh at the pair they must be making, two naked people running through the woods seeming to be without a care in the world.

"Little bird there is no one here except you and me and if anyone else looks at you I will ensure they never can again," he answered as he lowered them both into the water.

She gasped as the cool water swirled around her bare thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he submerged them until just their heads and top of their shoulders were out of the water.

Under the clear moving surface of the water, his strong hands kneaded her thighs until she moaned into his kiss. He let one hand move up her back in a deliberate and slow manner until he could twist his fingers into her fiery hair. She leaned her head back and he kissed a line up her neck to her temple.

She met his lips and they kissed as though for a brief snapshot in mind they were two people who didn't have a care in the world except each other.

"How will we afford to keep running, will we run out of money?" Sansa asked when Sandor pulled her into his arms and just held her in the cool body of water.

"Don't worry about money little bird, the king made a personal donation directly from his pockets" Sandor answered with a chuckle. He had emptied a large quantity of the child king's money cache in his chambers. He had also snagged a few pieces of gold and precious gem jewelry from the king's assortment. He had stuffed them into a small bag that he had secured to the back of Stranger's saddle.

He had not wanted to have Sansa sleep on the forest floor and had planned on finding an inn for the night. She smiled into his neck as she thought of Joffrey having anything taken from his greedy and cruel fingers.

She pressed into his hand when he placed a hand on her lower belly.

"I will get you whatever you need should something start to grow in here" he whispered against her ear.

She kissed him in reply and he let himself ignore her deflection and just pulled her tight against his chest. His heartbeat quickened as he allowed himself to pretend they were building a life together.

At King's Landing Joffrey watched from one of the castle balconies as two groups of riders rode off. One group was tasked with finding the Hound and was heavily armed and making sure that their armor was secured. The other group had barely a weapon between them and was charged with locating and bringing back Lady Sansa Stark with no harm done to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandor and Sansa rode for what seemed an endless amount of time until an inn appeared in the horizon. The closer they neared the more run down the inn and surrounding architecture appeared. Dilapidated shacks lined a dirt road and the inn had a plume of smoke emitting from its fireplace.

Sandor pulled a cloak up over his head that obscured most of his face. Sansa walked next to him her eyes wide as she tried not to stare at some of the sad looking occupants inside the inn's dining area.

Sandor approached the innkeeper who had deep lines around her mouth and a perpetual scowl that she wore even now as she stared up into Sandor's obscured face.

He handed her three gold stags and asked for her cleanest room. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and pocketed the gold. Sansa saw him lean in and talk in a lower tone to the innkeeper and pass her what looked like a jewel encrusted ring. Sansa saw the innkeeper's eyes widen slightly at the appearance and weight of the royal ring which also disappeared into another pocket and she gestured that they should follow her up a set of rickety stairs.

Sansa followed the innkeeper up the creaking wooden stairs and Sandor fell into step behind her. The woman led them into a room at the end of the hall that boasted relatively clean floors and linen was laid across a single bed in the middle of the room.

The woman scurried away with an unintelligible mumble and Sansa sat down upon the unmade bed and let out a deep breath. She looked up at Sandor, "will we be safe here?"

He nodded and walked into the small room that was attached that contained a basin for bathing and a stack of muslin towels and small bar of a lemon scented soap.

"We'll be safe here, I paid for her silence" he offered when the innkeeper returned with a tray of roasted boar, root vegetables, stale bread and a near bursting in capacity wineskin of deep ruby hued Dornish wine. Sansa thanked the woman with a gracious smile and watched Sandor set a plate and utensils in front of her and then drank deeply from the wineskin.

He replaced the cork as a few drops of the rich and heady wine fell from his lips. Sansa moved with startling speed and brought her lips to his, her pink tongue darted out and licked away the escaping drops of wine and was able to force surprise from Sandor.

His hands closed around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned her kiss with equal urgency.

He moved his hands to cup under her bottom and slowly pulled her dress up until his hands came in contact with the bare skin of her thighs. She gasped at the contact of his calloused fingertips as they trailed up to brush along her inner thighs until they met the edge of her silken small clothes.

Sandor shifted her until he could move her onto her back; she inhaled sharply and let her head fall back as he moved her thighs apart until he could rest against her body. A single layer of clothing kept her body from being exposed to his eyes and touch.

Her breath quickened as he started removing his tunic and breeches. She felt her face redden and take on a radiant glow as his eyes met hers and then traced the length of her body as he unlaced her wool dress until she lay in just her pale yellow small clothes.

"There is no need to be shy little bird" he whispered as he pushed her small clothes away from her body. Her breath came in small gasps as she felt his hot breath high up on her inner thigh. Her blush deepened when he spread her thighs further apart and began kissing a path closer to her moist and delicate folds.

She fought for control of her body when she felt his tongue lick a slow and lazy trail up and down her slit with wiry auburn hairs. A low moan escaped her as she felt a rough skinned fingertip at her opening and slowly slip inside to fill her. She held her breath as he licked around the cluster of nerves that caused her to move her hips towards him, urging him to explore. He fulfilled her body's wants and needs as he flicked his tongue against her until she arched her back and pressed her body against his mouth. His senses were overloaded with her sweet scent as her body undulating under his touch.

He gripped her hips and wiped his mouth against the rough linen before sitting back up between her thighs. His cock pressed against her thigh as he pushed himself into her and felt her body close around him still pulsating as she rode out her pleasure.

She tightened her thighs around his waist as he moved his entire length in and out of her in a gentle rhythm, his body threatening to loose control with each thrust.

He moved faster as his body released into her womb in a spreading warmth. He pressed his lips to hers and he felt her smile. He leaned over her and searched her eyes; he only saw a matching smile. "Your dinner is getting cold" he finally said and made a giggle emerge from her lips.

While Sansa and Sandor ate the innkeeper's dinner the first group that was in search of Sansa with barely any armor between them stopped for the duration and made a small camp and fell into an exhausted sleep under the stars. They had not found a trail yet and were hopeful that they would alight on someone who had seen Sansa and Sandor the night of their escape.

The second group had departed the castle in the opposite direction and also had no luck finding any witnesses to the escape or clue to their escape route. Both groups did not want to disappoint the king who had grown more furious with each passing hour that they remained escaped from King's Landing.

While Sansa and Sandor crawled under the covers of the inn's plain bed and fell asleep in each others arms he had summoned a red headed whore to his chambers. While Sansa's sleep was dreamless, Joffrey commanded Ser Meryn to strip the pale whore until she was standing naked on the cold stone floor.

Sandor pulled Sansa close to his chest and kissed the top of her head as Joffrey ordered Ser Meryn to beat the red headed whore to death. Her screams filled the chamber with each strike from Ser Meryn's sword. Blood that held more red than her hair spilled from her lustrous skin and eventually a strangled gasp fell one last time from her lips and she died face down in a nude and blood soaked pile.

A/N: Thank you to my beautiful and like minded SanSan readers, I hope you continue to enjoy where our lovers lives lead.


	9. Chapter 9

*Content note: paragraph 4 mentions rape, not graphic but skip if it might make you uncomfortable.*

Sandor awoke before her and pulled her tighter in his arms. Her naked back was flush against the bare skin of her chest, their body heat gave off a comfortable warmth and he pressed his face against the smooth skin of her neck. She sighed in her sleep and squirmed against his body as he dropped his hands to her slim waist. His fingertips alit individual nerve clusters along her skin and she whispered his name in the pre-dawn hours.

While they stirred so did each group that was in pursuit of them. Each assembled party of men outlined their plan for the day and which direction to continue looking for Lady Sansa and the King's Dog. There was a plethora of arguments as ego's tried to speak over other ego's, each confident they had the best plan.

As Joffrey rose from his bed of silk sheets and feathered pillows his thoughts went to his missing betrothed and betraying Dog. He stomped to the door and summoned Ser Meryn for any updates from the two parties that he sent. Ser Meryn didn't have anything to report which angered Joffrey.

"Find me another whore with flaming hair" he hissed and slammed his chamber doors in Meryn's face who was secretly happy to indulge the king in any of his deviant requests. If any of the recent whore's he was commanded to beat survived, he was given the standing orders of returning them to whichever sex house they worked. Ser Meryn often held back putting a lot of strength in his strikes if he found himself wanting to fuck any of them. He would beat the selected whore until she was barely conscious and the king was usually satisfied with that. When he was carrying the whore back to her den of debauchery he would find one of the many hidden alcoves that the castle held and rape the girl until he couldn't perform anymore. He always kept them silent with further threat of bodily harm, permanent mutilation or death. Only once did he kill one of the young whore's, she wouldn't stop screaming and he finally broke her neck after he spilled his seed on the inside of her smooth thighs. He could barely contain his excitement as he shopped for a red haired whore to abuse first for Joffrey's pleasure and then his own.

Sandor crawled out of bed despite the constant temptation of her naked body. He pulled on his rough hewn tunic and breeches, after finding his well broken in boots he kissed her until she blushed with want. "We need to go little bird, I want to continue to put as much space between us and King's Landing."

She nodded, "will we find another inn tonight?" she asked as she located her small clothes in the tangled linen.

"If we find one by nightfall yes, otherwise you will have to contend for a night under the sky."

She covered a small smile as she slipped a dark dress over her head, she let her eyes move over him and she settled on the hands that had killed for her as well as made her reach a state of ecstasy of which she had never been aware existed.

She pulled her hair in a hasty bun and pulled her cloak's hood over her lustrous hair. They left the inn after Sandor reiterated the silence he was buying from the craggy innkeeper who watched them go as her palm held the gleaming gold dragons. She wouldn't talk because at that moment she was holding the most money she had ever possessed over her entire life. The money that was cold and heavy in her palm would allow her to choose how she wanted the rest of the her life to be, she would finally be able to rest her aching bones and sore back. She could hire someone to fetch her lavender scented bathwater, roast meat and maker her dinner and wash her sheets.

The first group continued their search after a small meal of dried meats, several of the men discussed how they would transport Lady Sansa back to the castle. The majority vote seemed to have her ride with one of the party members. Many of the man were never have the opportunity to be close to a woman as beautiful who was believed to be a maiden.

The more lethal group that had headed the opposite direction was also discussing the strategy if they did locate the Hound. Many had seen first hand the fierce prowess and battlefield bloodlust that the Hound displayed. No one wanted to be caught alone with him but were afraid to say that aloud. They rode their horses hard and the wind whipped their cloaks as they moved through forests and over dirt trails.

For several moments in time, all the parties in questioning were moving across the land on their horses. The pursuers and the pursued, the hunters and the hunted. The sun rose high in the sky as the only sound was the wind rushing past all of the rider's ears. Every person was lost in their own thoughts. Some of the men thought about the lifetime of prestige and respect they would be awarded with if they were the ones to take the Hound's life. Others thought about being the rider to personally escort Lady Sansa back to the castle. The man who would get to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling from the saddle. Pressing a face to her red hairs and smelling the sweet innocence that was believed would emit from her.

Joffrey paced in the near empty throne room, Cersei sat trying to talk to him in a reassuring tone.

"My son please sit, have some wine, it will relax you" she urged and directed that the serving girl pour another full goblet. She drank from her own cup and watched her son in his angry pacing over the brim. Her little spies did not have anything to report to her about Sansa's disappearance. No one had witnesses her escape or even which path she chose to travel.

"My son" she started again and Joffrey whipped around to glare daggers at her. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Ser Meryn walked into the throne room with a pale whore with bright red hair that shone brightly under the light.

"Mother leave us" he ordered in an empty tone and continue to stare with dead eyes until Cersei cleared her throat and left with her wine goblet. She cringed as she heard the whore's crying begin, she emptied the glass and called for a refill as the cries slowly faded from her hearing.

Sandor and Sansa rode the rest of the day until the sun set, leaving them no choice but to camp along side a small stream that was overgrown with hooked thorny bushes. He helped her dismount and help spread the blankets on the leaf covered ground despite her exhaustion.

"We need a fire" she stated and started gathering small sticks and branches. She looked over and answered Sandor's unspoken question. "I watched my father show Jon and Robb how to start a fire when they started taking longer hunting trips" she said in a sheepish tone as she cleared a space and started stacking the collected branches and dried sticks.

After the fire was burning well on its own accord, she let herself fall into Sandor's open arms. She settled her head on his chest and snuggled closer as the temperature dropped and he pulled one of the blankets tighter around both of them. She drifted off to sleep with her ear above his heart, the strong and steady heartbeat served as a comforting lullaby and she abandoned consciousness to be lost in his embrace.

A/N- Thank you so much to my beautiful SanSan friends. Every review makes me smile J. For those that I can't thank personally via PM, thank you for your kind and thoughtful words, I hope you enjoy, Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Ser Meryn dumped the dead whore's corpse onto a pile of anonymous bodies that were due to be buried in shallow graves with nothing to mark the existence of their lives.

He shook his head, he had found this particular girl at a nearby dock, she had been looking for legitimate work and he forced her to play the part of a whore. She had cried and begged him to have mercy before he had hurt her and threw her at Joffrey's feet. The child king had been too vicarious in his ministrations and she had died before he was through having fun.

Sandor had again awoken before Sansa, it was becoming a habit of sorts. He tucked the rough linen around her shoulders and slowly moved away from her. She shifted but didn't stir from her deep sleep.

He gathered their supplies and tried to erase as many obvious clues to their presence at the makeshift campsite. He had brushed down Stranger and returned to his little bird's side as she continued to sleep.

He brushed her hair away from her face until she blinked at him sleepily and rolled onto her back under the cloak of blankets. She offered him a tired smile, "are we ready to leave?"

He nodded and pulled the blanket away from her, she sat up and stretched and moved into his embrace when he encircled her with his arms. She pressed her lips to his neck, along his jaw line and finally his mouth.

The dark hairs on his face scratched against her smooth skin. He helped her to rise and let her walk around a bit and wake up before they rode out of the clearing. She hoped that they were able to find an inn for the night, she always discovered so many sore spots on her body when they slept under the stars. As they rode towards the direction of the closest harbor she would glance at him, a mischievous smile playing across her lips.

Sandor noticed the grin and formed all sorts of reasons inside his head for her curious expression. While his mind worked, the heavily armed group of men that were in pursuit of them arrived at the inn with the craggy innkeeper. They had not stopped for the night and had ridden their horses till near exhaustion before stumbled across the inn.

They decided to rest and wash up for a few hours before continuing to ride. A few of the men got water for the horses and the rest entered the inn and stated that they were riding on commands from the ruler of the seven kingdoms and would need food, drink and beds. The innkeeper thought of her previous visitors and knew these men were after them, she took in the assorted arsenal of steel the men carried. She also thought of the handful of gold that the burned man and delicate beauty had given her.

She nodded to the speaker of the dangerous men and said there were a row of empty rooms at the end of the upstairs hall and that she would bring them all some rich Dornish wine while she prepared them a meal. The men read her agreement as though she was being penitent and humble, she was not that kind of woman. She called to one of the men lounging by the fireplace to help her cook.

Darden was a butcher who spent his afternoons drunk at the inn in front of the fireplace, bemoaning the state of his life since his wife and child died from a fever. He grunted and shuffled to the kitchen, pulling loaves of bread and adding water to a large iron kettle.

"What's your name wench?" asked one of the Lannister knights, grabbing at the fabric around her waist. She twisted out of his grasp and tried to play the part of being demure by blinking her eyes at him in a desperate attempt at innocence.

"Moari my lord" she said in halting syllables, she had been born to parents that longed for a male child. She was the last child her mother had been capable before all the future births were premature and stillborn. Her parent's harbored despite and loathing for her and withheld love. They made sure she had adequate sustenance, clean clothing and a roof overhead, but nothing else. From a young age Moari learned to defend herself and persevere without ever having known what it was like to love or be loved.

She stared at the knight while she tried to play the part of the giggling girl, she had a strong body and a firm grip. She had an exotic tilt to her eyes and full lips that were curved into a smile she hoped looked shy. She was uncomfortable in the role of being the subservient. She backed away from the speaking knight, "my lord, I shall fetch you the finest Dornish wine I have, rich and wet" she spoke as she licked her lips in deliberate slowness.

The knight swallowed hard as the strong looking woman caused a twinge in his cock. He smiled and brushed his hand against the front of his breeches. "Bring a glass for yourself wench."

She bit her lower lip to keep from frowning and shooting daggers with her eyes. She nodded her head and tried to curtsey but sort of bent in an awkward fashion and turned her back as the knights burst into peals of laughter at her uncoordinated fealty.

Moari walked to where Darden was stirring large chunks of orange and white root vegetables into the seasoned water. He looked up at her and searched her eyes, he tried not to let sympathy bleed into his eyes as Moari hated sympathy and being offered pity. He titled his head and frowned in curiosity when she gave him an absolutely dazzling smile and reached down the front of her dress and pulled out a wine skin. She started pouring clear drops of the contents of the dark wine skin into each glass before adding the nectar sweet and rich Dornish wine. Darden locked eyes with her as she replaced the wine skin beneath her dress where it was camouflaged in the hollow between her breasts.

"Will you help me pass these glasses to these knights?" she asked him in a husky tone.

He nodded in wordless agreement and picked up one of the trays with aromatic alcohol. Each of the knights had returned to the downstairs area of the inn and Moari made sure each man had at least one full glass brimming with the burgundy liquid. After each man was holding a glass, she poured herself and Darden a glass of the wine. She held up her glass and offered a toast to the knights of King's Landing before drinking deep from her glass.

"You are strong warriors in service to the king and you have our respect and gratitude. Please drink and allow us to house you free of cost, feed you and offer you more wine."

Darden took a small and nervous sip as he watched the knight's all drink a couple glasses of the rich wine. He looked over at Moari as wine coated her lips and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She smiled at the knight's who continued to drain the tainted glasses of the hearty wine.

Moari called out to Janes who was inclined to musical prowess. She called for a lively tune which would increase the body temperature and heartbeat to make the poison absorb faster. Janes began to play an out of tune guitar that managed to sound fantastic under his skilled fingertips. She began to dance in what she hoped was enticing, she noticed that several of the men were too lethargic to stand. The rest were all slower and delayed in movement and collapsed as they neared her dancing form. The last knight collapsed as a thin stream of red tinted saliva spilled from his lips.

Moari smiled down at the dead around her feet and her friend's. She crossed the room to shut and lock the door. She looked around and located a few more clean glasses and poured them all a drink, she handed out the glasses and offered a different toast.

"May the New and Old Gods damn those who fuck with us." There was lusty cried of agreement and they all drank from their glasses.

While Moari, Darden, Janes and the rest of the men moved the bodies to a pile in the back and covered them with branches and brush until they could dig a large hole. While they carried bodies to the back of the inn, Sandor and Sansa rode throughout the hot afternoon sun. They were nearing the water from the scent in the air and when they paused so Sansa could stretch her cramping legs he told her if they continued riding they would reach the water in the dead of night. She kept a groan inside and nodded, she just wanted to not ride a horse for a long time.

She climbed back on the horse and true to his word when the moon hung high in the night sky they reached the harbor and she stretched her legs while Sandor awoke a harbor worker and demanded to know where and when the boats were sailing. The man stuttered but said there was a boat that would dock near RiverRun. Sandor looked back over his shoulder at where she was stretching her legs.

He tossed the man a silver stag, "tell no one of our conversation."

The man stuttered in agreement and pocketed the stag. He had secured passage for Sandor and another passenger and the horses.

Sandor returned to Sansa's side and picked her up in a body encompassing hug. She smiled against his skin as he told her was taking her home. They rode the last small length of dirt road to the weathered looking but well built inn. A tall stable hand took the horses into the stable and Sandor escorted Sansa to the inn's entrance.

The innkeeper Dahlia had a soft wave of steel grey hair and green eyes. As soon as she saw the glint of gold she promised anonymity and showed them to a decent looking room that had clean bedding. Sansa pulled off her stiff boots and stretched out on the firm bed. Sandor walked over to her and knelt down by the side of the bed.

"The boat will sail in the morning" he whispered as he rested a hand on her abdomen. "Try to get some sleep" he said as he kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a frantic edge to her voice.

"I am going to get some traveling supplies, I won't be gone long little bird."

He crossed the room back to her side and pulled her in a strong embrace, "close your eyes and stay under the covers after you lock the door when I'm gone. Open the door for me alone and no one else."

He heard her engage the bolt on the door and hurried to a stand that had a few items they would need for the boat ride."

He returned to the room and called to her through the door, she opened the door as fast as she was able to and jumped into his arms when he walked in. He chuckled as he rubbed her back, "little bird I swear by the New and Old Gods that I will keep you safe."

She smiled as he settled her on her feet and dropped his hands to her waist. A small gasp escaped from her lips as he pushed her to the mattress and pulled her skirts up to her hips. As he was making her moan in rhythmic breaths, the remaining group that had few armor among them rode further away from where Sansa and Sandor were.

All of the inn's and home's they had found had no memory of a red haired beautiful girl with pale skin, one of the men in the group asked about the possibility of a large burned man and no one could recall that either. The group pf men decided that this direction of travel was a waste and the majority decided to reverse and head in the direction that would bring them near the harbor where Sandor and Sansa would sail from.

Back at King's Landing, Joffrey was deep in conversation with Ser Meryn about his recent report. There was a rumor brewing that said the Hound had kidnapped Lady Sansa. Another rumor said that Sansa was not fighting the Hound and hinted at consent. Both made Joffrey's anger boil over. "Send messages to every kingdom, a large reward for that wolf bitch and Dog." Meryn nodded and left to relay the king's decree.

The sun rose as the boat to RiverRun was being prepared and stocked for travel with dried meats and preserved fruits. The group had traveled after a brief rest and was now a few hours from where Sandor and Sansa were lying in bed as the first rays of light brushed across their exposed limbs. Joffrey had been awake all night, sleep had been nowhere to be found. He had spent the night thinking about the possibility that Sansa had left on her own free will with his Dog. He imagined his burned Dog touching her perfect tits and soft skin. He had started sweating as night bled to dawn and splashed water over his chest, neck and face as he alighted on a way to find both runaways. He dressed quickly and summoned Ser Meryn to have his plans carried out.

A/N: Moari's exploration is for a FF best friend and excellent author Moa~in~the~Moon. Her fic "Flight" is sexy and beautiful and her new "Clegane Keep" is too awesome for words. Thank you to my anonymous and guest reviewers also, I wish I was able to thank you personally.


	11. Chapter 11

Sandor shifted under the blankets and pulled Sansa closer to his body as the room started to brighten with the dawn's rays of light.

She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips against her bare chest above where his heart beat with a strong and steady rhythm. "If you hurry and get ready, we can find something for you to eat before we board the boat."

She mumbled an agreement as she wrapped her arms further around him and closed her eyes. He smiled at her sleepy state and was content to hold onto her for a few quiet minutes as people begin milling about on the docks as they prepared for arriving and departing boats.

The couple was unaware that the second group dispatched to find Lady Sansa was half a day's ride away.

In King's Landing Joffrey was seated with a plate of fresh fruit that had been sliced into wedges and rounds, he pushed the pieces around his plate as Ser Meryn joined him.

"I charge you with bringing my betrothed back from wherever she has escaped," he started as Meryn nodded and waited as the king added more to his decree. "If you find her with that dog, kill him before you bring her back to me. Take whatever you need to bring her back."

Ser Meryn nodded and departed from Joffrey's presence. He left the young king to dwell and headed to the castle armory, he loaded up on supplies and departed a short while later with two sell-swords that were known to be efficient and deadly with their sword handling.

Sansa dressed in the full morning sunlight as she slipped into a dark grey woolen dress that would withstand the chilly air on the open waters. Sandor watched her with an unreadable smile as she packed up their small bag. She followed him from the room and a small frown started to crease her forehead when he retrieved Stranger from the stables and then led her in the opposite direction from the harbor and the boat that he had paid for their passage.

"Where are we going?" she asked with further puzzlement as he lifted her onto the broad back of the horse and climbed up behind her. He grabbed the reins and urged Stranger to a quick trot and they disappeared into a thick grove of trees and overgrown foliage and left the waiting boats floating in the water as the trees obscured their departure route.

Sandor waited until they had ridden a decent distance from the inn and harbor before he explained what he had arranged when he left her in the room.

"There is a tavern past the harbor" he told her as he slowed Stranger's pace. "There was a man who had eloped with a young woman against both families wishes and prior arrangements. They will take our place on the boat and we will ride further until enough time has passed that will make it safer for travel" he said in an almost hesitant tone.

She turned to look back at him as they passed through trees that stood in a sea of green vines and yellowed grass. "Where will we stay?" she asked in a whisper even though there were no people close by in any given direction.

He switched the reins and to one hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "I know of a place for you to call home until it is safe to travel on the open water."

She smiled up at him and settled back against his chest. He left his arm around her waist and was a comforting warmth as he navigated Stranger through the forested landscape, they paused to eat some of the dried meats he had purchased earlier before resuming traveling under the canopy of leaves.

While she leaned back against his chest and let her eyes fall closed, he thought back to the couple he had met in the small tavern that was washed with a warm glow from the wood burning fireplace. Sandor had found the tavern as he was looking for something else, he had found that they had a cheap watered down ale that he was served as he settled at a small table in the corner of the room.

He had downed the glass in a few gulps and while he waited for a refill he heard the soft sounds of a young girl crying. It reminded him of the vulnerable cries of his little bird and his eyes searched the dim tavern and found a couple huddled together with a single glass of ale on the wooden table in front of them.

The young woman had glanced up and caught his eyes, she had a fall of brown hair with a hint of red and the man was tall and had sharp facial features as he followed her gaze. He swallowed hard under Sandor's hard stare and managed a polite nod.

Sandor surprised himself by asking the couple what was bothering them, the young man's fear spiked at the sound of his voice and he explained in halting syllables that they had just been married against both families wishes and had now had nowhere to go. The young woman was going to be married to a lord across the seas and he was supposed to marry another. The man was even more upset because he had purchased a small plot of land with an equally small home but it was going to be a place for them to live together as a family, as his new bride was with child.

Sandor had thought about the possibility that Sansa could also have a new life growing in her belly and he found himself offering to let the young couple take their place and sail across the sea in exchange for the property and home past the thick forest and small stream. The couple was shocked when he dropped a few gold dragons on the seat between them, hidden from any eyes that might be spying.

The young woman's tears dried as she realized they could be free to start a new life far away from here and was eager for her new husband to accept. She squeezed his hand as he pocketed the gold and rooted around in a small leather satchel for a paper that declared ownership for the land and home.

The couple left soon after and Sandor followed suit after another glass of piss warm ale, he made another stop at the darkened entrance of a different shop and returned to the room where Sansa had been anxiously waiting for him. He had wanted to tell her then of his tavern trade but found himself distracted by the soft press of her breasts against his chest as she had run into his arms and soon found himself lost in the soft sighs and gasps he teased from her body.

She had fallen asleep in his arms as they rode towards the land that Sandor now owned, the young man had given him directions and said when he found the stream he would be within an hour of finding his new acquisition.

Meryn and his two deadly companions rode their horses in the direction that would eventually lead to the harbor that now saw several ships depart onto open waters. The ship that would have held Sandor and Sansa sailed out of sight and the young couple clasped hands as they snuggled into tight quarters that would serve as their home while on the water.

The man who had sold passage fare to Sandor had watched the young couple board. He would later tell the group of men that had been dispatched to find Sansa that she had boarded a boat and departed until the craft was merely a dark blemish on the sparkling horizon. He was certain that the young woman that had boarded the ship was the same one he had seen the day before. She was wearing a dark cloak with the hood pulled tight around her hair and face. He had glimpsed a pale and smooth complexion and the sunlight highlighted a few bright strands that peeked from around the rough fabric.

Sandor felt a slight measure of relief when a strong running but narrow stream come into view as he directed Stranger into a warm clearing in the trees and brush. Sansa stirred against his chest and mumbled something unintelligible and he stopped Stranger at the edge of the stream so he could just sit with her in silence and listen to the sound of water licking against the minuscule rock encrusted shore and birds cawing to each other hidden from view by the thick umbrella of lush leaves and pale peach blossoms.


	12. Chapter 12

The first group of men approached the man who sold harbor passage and inquired about Lady Sansa. The man scratched his scraggly beard and told them he had seen their missing Lady board an earlier ship that would port close to her home.

The group of men charged with finding her had been given the orders of sparing no cost and were quick to charter a ship that would be able to track and eventually catch up to the ship that was carrying Lady Sansa away. The harbor man watched the search party board a ship and depart. He was close to very certain that the girl they were looking for was on that earlier ship.

He went back to picking at his remaining teeth while Meryn and his riders rode their horses in furious pursuit of the Hound. All of them had a combination of fear and adrenaline running through them. They all feared being on the dangerous end of the Hound's sword but also carried a spike of excitement about matching blades with a man who had such legendary blood lust on and off the battlefield.

Meryn urged his horse to ride faster as they traversed ravines with rock bottoms and slow running streams and through thick brush and waist high dry grass. His two riders flanked him in silence, they were paid for their sword handling, not conversation.

Opposite the harbor with its creeping tide, nestled in a grove of trees and foliage heavy with the scent of honeysuckle in the air, Sandor urged Stranger to cross the narrow water and rock bed. He pulled Stranger to a halt in the small patch of violet petunias with their velvet petals and the delicate bed of sweet white alyssum.

Sansa stirred awake and blinked several times to see if she was still based in reality. She looked back over her shoulder at Sandor with wordless astonishment at the quaint cabin that stood before them.

The walls were constructed with decent building materials and would withstand wind and storms that blew in from the tumultuous and unpredictable body of water that they were supposed to have boarded. The thatched roof was a deep mahogany hue and complimented the dark outside walls, it would keep the warmth contained in the small home.

Sandor couldn't help but smile at her confusion and plethora of unasked questions. He dismounted Stranger and helped her down to her feet. "If this meets with your approval, we will call this home for a time."

She covered her smile and surprise with a small hand and walked towards the cottage. He watched as she circled the home that Sandor now held the deed of ownership. Sansa ran up to the sturdy walls and pressed her palms into them, feeling the rough wood fibers scratch at her soft skin.

She turned to Sandor with high color across her cheeks, "can we go inside?"

"Of course little bird, come here" he said extending his hand towards her.

She went to him and he opened the door to the small cottage and led the way inside in case there were any vagrants or unwanted occupants. Inside the light was warm and gold and bathed the room with enticing shadows. Sansa kept a delighted squeal to herself as she saw there was a carefully constructed and walled partition that hid a copper wash tub and matching smaller basin.

There was a small table that was formed from bent iron and a frame for a bed that just needed the proper bedding components and fresh linen. She crossed the room to the carved bed frame and ran her hands along the head board that had a carved antlered buck with a woodland background. She ran her fingertips in the grooves that formed the buck's strong back and lean limbs, she traced the deep gouges that made tall trees in the backdrop.

Sandor moved a chair from under the table and sat down in it heavily, glad to be able to sit for a moment and watch Sansa float around the room discovering new objects, furniture and a whole trunk of linen in light and dark blue fabric.

She pulled a folded blanket from a nondescript trunk and whirled to face Sandor, open joy painted across her face.

"Are you happy little bird?" he asked in a light teasing tone.

She laughed and skipped across the room to where he sat. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, "I am more than happy" she whispered and crawled onto his lap. He had a hard time containing his shock when she was suddenly in his lap, hitching her skirts up so that she could plant a knee on either side of his thighs.

He took a sharp breath when he felt her fingers pulling at the laces of his breeches. "What are you doing?" he asked as he leaned back to give her more access.

"Showing you how happy I am" she whispered in a lust filled tone, she licked her lips in a nervous gesture as she felt his cock lengthen under the laces she was untying with shaky hands. He watched her face as she worked at the dark laces and closed his eyes when he felt her soft fingertips delicately playing along the length of his hardened manhood.

Her own breath soon came faster when he moved a hand to the apex of her thighs and ripped at her small clothes, a low moan escaped from her lips when his calloused fingertips found her wet and delicate folds and the cluster of nerves that came alive under his fingertips. She felt her face grow hot under a spreading blush as he moved his hands to her hips and directed her over his cock that strained to slip inside her.

He dropped a hand low and guided himself inside her tight and wet center, he felt her body close around his length and he tilted his hips upwards. She threw her head back as he raised her up to fall back upon his body and impale herself on his smooth and pulsating length. She felt one of his hands pull at the neckline of her dress and tear at the fabric.

The ripped dress exposed her milky white breasts that he kneaded in rhythm with his thrusts into her warmth, the blush pink of her nipple hardened under his touch. He felt her body begin to squeeze around his length and her breath became erratic. He moved his hands to her waist and gripped her soft skin as he directed her body's movements until he hit a sensitive place deep inside her with every thrust.

She dropped her hands to cover his as her body tightened and she climaxed while he held himself deep inside her. He saw the face of all gods that men had invented in her face as her pleasure consumed her and she squeezed her eyes shut. A single tear from the force of her culmination rolled down her flushed cheek and he knew she was the only thing he believed in and she was forever the only reason his heart would continue to beat inside his chest.

A low growl escaped his own lips as he released his seed while buried deep inside her body, she felt the hot spill of his release inside her womb and slowly opened her eyes to hold his gaze as he emptied his pleasure inside her body.

"I love you" he whispered and she offered first a wordless smile and then a kiss that made him already want her again.

While Sandor and Sansa sat in the small cottage and enjoyed the afterglow of sharing each other's bodies, Meryn and his two riders rode into the edge of the shabby town.

Meryn rode to the edge of the sagging wood harbor and dismounted. His two paid riders secured the horses and the deadly trio approached the man at the harbor who was selling passage on a boat that was leaving port within the hour. The man averted his eyes when he saw the three men approaching, their armor and weaponry making its own music that held a promise of nothing but pain and suffering.

"You" Meryn stated to the man who jumped at his barking voice.

"Yes my lord" the man stammered as he continued to stare at his feet.

"Have you seen a large burnt beast marauding as a man who handles a sword well and a fiery haired maiden who may be in his company?"

The man nodded his head quickly and stumbled over his words. "Yes indeed my lord, I am quite certain, a tall man and a fair girl with fire in her hair left the dock just after the sun appeared in the sky."

Meryn narrowed his eyes, "look at me and tell me you are certain of what you saw."

The man slowly lifted his eyes to meet Meryn's gaze, his lower lip quivered and he felt certain that his bladder might release at any moment.

"My lo…lo…lord…" he stuttered, "I am quite sure that a beautiful girl left this morning headed towards RiverRun, she was with a man but he was cloaked and I could not see his face or weapons, my lo…lo…lord."

Meryn stared into the man's eyes, he couldn't glean anything but fear in the trembling man's gaze. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as the pungent smell of the man's spilled bladder contents reached his senses.

"You fucking useless pig" Meryn spit as he turned and left the man to stand in his wet breeches.

Meryn returned to his horse and led the men to the tavern to interrogate anyone that gave a wrong answer.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I also have taken some liberty with the plants and flowers that may or may not exist in their world. With 4.5 billion years of life, odds are those plants might have existed. I hope you enjoyed and what is to come. Thank you to all my guest and anonymous reviewers who I am not able to thank personally, xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa and Sandor spent time just sitting in silence as the midday sun rose high overhead, the sunlight that streamed in the cottage showed further wonders for Sansa to point out. He watched as she went through the various trunks and bureaus that the couple had already moved to the small home.

"Tell me what you'll need after going through all of these trunks" he said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Will you return to that small town at the harbor?"

"I shall not return there for awhile, there is another place where I can travel to purchase supplies."

She nodded as she lifted a stack of folded towels from a dark green trunk. He watched with an amused expression as she set them on a small table near the copper tub.

"Tell me about the couple that ran away? Is this their home?"

He nodded and stretched his arms overhead, before elaborating.

"If we had not traded passage for property, their marriage would be annulled and they would be married to another. The girl would also have been beaten by her father or an elder male sibling." Sandor paused as Sansa's eyes filled with tears, he frowned and worry flooded over him.

She wiped away the clear rolling tears and smiled, "you saved their lives and you don't even know them."

"Aye little bird, but I also saved us in the process."

She nodded and approached him, "but you still saved them and their love."

He wrapped his arm around her when she sat sideways on his lap and circled her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"I believe in our love" he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Across the forest in the run down tavern by the harbor, Meryn and his two companions approached the wooden bar that was stained with the faded rings of goblets and mugs from the past and present.

The barkeep was a squat man with a round belly that his tunic strained to contain. His black hair was greasy year round and he often would run his hands through the oily strands in a repetitive manner if left undistracted. Saran had been born to a tavern whore and his father was any number of local sailors that would dock at various of the time of the year. His mother always fell in love with the merchant or sailor who was only looking for wine and a decent fuck.

She would fall in love and spread her legs and in the morning when the man was gone with no evidence of his existence except the drying seed on her thighs, she would cry, curse and scream after brewing a strong cup of moon tea. She would throw a vase against the wall and then curl up in cry under her satin bed linen.

By the time she was done with her cup of steeped moon tea, the bastard baby cells in her belly failed to continue dividing and would pass with her moon blood, unnoticed. She returned to work and fell in love a short while later, she wasn't heavy handed with the moon tea and she ended up giving birth to Saran on the tavern floor.

She had left Saran at the bar when he was five and sailed away with a wealthy merchant who apparently also loved her. The last time Saran saw his mother was from the weathered harbor as she sailed away with a wave of her hand that sparkled with a new ring.

Saran was raised by the barkeep that owned the tavern and inherited the building and upstairs home when his surrogate father died. He noticed everything but omitted much. He ran his hands through his slick locks as Meryn and his deadly companions approached him.

At the small home in the clearing of trees Sansa added a few branches to the stone fireplace. Sandor had watched with amusement as she built and started the fire. She had blushed and admitted to paying attention when her father would instruct his sons on how to become men.

He walked out to Stranger and brushed him down and made sure he had enough water. There was a large running space for his magnificent horse and enough space without feeling confined.

Sandor leaned against a corral post and looked around the space that was open yet felt secluded, the landscape was lush and speckled with white petals of flowers and vibrant green vines. He smiled as he thought of his little bird moving around their cozy new home, she had peeked over her shoulder and gave him a shy smile as he went to tend to Stranger.

He brought in a small pouch and put the contents in a dark mug that she had found at the bottom of a trunk. He added water she had simmering over the fire to the mug and stirred the contents. Sansa watched as the water darkened and what seemed like a long time passed when she asked "what is that?" before he replied.

"Moon tea" he answered passing her the mug.

Her eyes grew wide as she accepted the mug from him, her hands shook as she held the full cup.

"I am going to take Stranger to buy supplies, I want you to bring children into this world when you decide. I'll be back before nightfall and you can tell me what you have decided" he said and kissed her forehead.

"But what do you want Sandor?" she asked with a rising note of panic in her voice.

"Little bird, you are free to make choices about your body." He brushed his fingertips along her cheek and she nodded as he readied Stranger and rode in the direction of a place that would have food, clothing and wine. He was content to be happy with whatever choice Sansa made.

He surveyed the scenery as he rode, committing the landscape to memory.

"May I be of service? Saran asked snapping his fingers at a serving boy who appeared with full mugs of the watered down ale.

Meryn leaned across the bar, "have you seen a burned brute of a man and a delicate maiden with red hair?"

Saran looked over Meryn and his two sell swords, he remembered Sandor drinking mugs of his watery ale and talking to a couple in the corner.

Saran swallowed his nervousness, "there was this man you speak of, I overheard that he booked passage to the North, my lord."

Meryn frowned, he didn't believe it was that simple. He walked away from Saran and the two men followed him outside. He turned once they were away from straining ears, "each of you go find other merchants and find out if they have seen him." The trio started to split up and Meryn headed back towards the harbor, a sing song voice called from an inn's doorway.

"Oh my lord, I know of the ones you seek" a feminine voice called.

He turned and saw a curvy whore wearing a thin shift, the fabric was snug across her hips and he could see the outline of her rounded thighs and warm valley between her legs.

"Who do I seek?" he asked as he approached her. She backed up into the small room she occupied, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"The burned man and fiery haired beauty" she whispered.

"Where are they?" Meryn growled taking a step towards her.

She giggled, "oh my lord, you should know everything comes with a price. A golden price I would say judging by the color of your tunic."

Meryn's lips curled into a cold smile, he pulled a small pouch of gold dragons and silver stags that he was given to use in order to bring back the escaped Lady Stark. He closed the door to the inn and latched it shut.

When Meryn emerged from the whore's room a short time later, his bag of money had not decreased in amount or weight. While he cleaned his blade and slipped it back in place Sansa was staring at the mug of moon tea which would stop any life that was in her belly. While she debated what to do and what both immediate futures would hold, Sandor continued to ride towards the next town.


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa watched Sandor ride away until the trees and brush swallowed him up. She returned to the small cottage and ran her hands along the smooth wood grains in the heavy framed door. She looked at the mug of steaming moon tea sitting on a small bench, she walked over and picked it up bringing it to her nose. She inhaled deeply at the heady botanical aroma and a frown creased her smooth forehead at the sharp medicinal scent that was barely masked by the ground up flowers and roots. She held the cup firmly in her grip, the heat from the tea warmed her hands.

While Sansa stared down at the surface of the inky black tea that had little bits of herbs floating in it, Sandor was traveling at a brisk pace to the nearby town that was frequented by wayfarers and travelers seeking shelter at all hours of the day and night and held all manner of business and morals. As he steered Stranger through pebble filled creek beds and dry patches of thistles he let his mind remember every curve of her body and how she felt under his hands. He licked his lips against the wind that was barraging him and smiled as her taste was still on his tongue. The smile he wore and look that filled his eyes would have even made a seasoned whore blush as he let his mind replay their afternoon tryst over in his head on a cycle of perpetual repeat.

Sandor reached the small town as Meryn rejoined the two bloodthirsty sell swords who had not had much luck in finding anyone who had seen Sandor or Sansa. They had poor people and conversational skills and most of the merchants they talked to were reduced to trembling at their barking questions and empty eyes. The three men returned to the tavern where Saran already had three mugs of ale on a table waiting for them. Meryn narrowed his eyes at the greasy haired barkeep but sat down in front of one of the mugs and tipped his head back and drank deep. The other men followed suit and soon emptied their cups. Saran had a sometimes beggar, sometimes helper at the bar, a young man standing at the ready with a full carafe of alcohol.

While the three men started on a second mug Meryn leaned forward across the table and told the men about his little visit with the Junoesque whore. A broad smile filled his face as his lips pulled back and exposed his yellowed teeth and mottled gums as he recounted regaining the upper hand. A low chuckled slipped from one of the rider's lips as Meryn told the pair of men what she had revealed at knifepoint. He regaled them in between gulps of the bitter ale when he said how she had tried playing the part of the coy and demure harlot and kept upping her price for revealing the location of the maiden and the dog. Meryn leaned back in the wooden chair, his smile still broad when he said she finally cried out in between backhands that she had seen them ride off in the direction opposite of the licking waves of the tumultuous tide. He had taken what he wanted physically before ending her life, leaving with a direction to travel. He rubbed a hand down the front of his breeches when he thought of the moment he would finally get to plunge his cock into Lady Stark. He had every intention of bringing her back alive as the child king ordered but not before he fucked her in every way he could get her body to bend. Depending on her attitude and courtesies, he was considering sharing her after he was sated. He knew his foul drinking partners and riders hadn't touched skin as soft as hers and he certainly knew that they had never had the chance to spill their seed on the inside of highborn thighs.

Meryn and his two riders rode their horses hard through the thick trees and foliage that obscured the small cottage from view as Sandor prepared to depart the town with a lot of money exchanged for dried meats and wine as well as a small parcel of summer fruit that held a promise of juicy sweetness that he imagined coating his little bird's lips. The smooth red and pebbly orange skin of the fruit was taut and ready to burst forth with sugary hemorrhaging. A merchant helped him with a cart he had to end up buying in order to accommodate all of his purchases. The store owner had convinced Sandor to buy a gentle mare that would be able to haul the cart back to the forest encircled home.

Back at King's Landing while Sandor and the merchant finished loading and fixing the harness to the newly purchased mare, Cersei was walking towards the throne room when Lord Baelish appeared from the hall and blocked her forward progression. A frown filled her beautiful face and she narrowed her piercing eyes.

"Please don't go in there, his grace is having a private audience of sorts at the moment" Baelish practically begged and then added "he stated absolutely no interruptions."

Cersei leaned close to him and remained wordless, her eyes wandered over his face and he could feel her warm exhale as she remained silent. When she finally spoke he twitched, "do you want to continue to block my way Lord Baelish? I don't like when men get in my way" she said in a tone that left her voice sounding lifeless but her eyes burning with a tempestuous inferno.

He swallowed hard and fixed a smile of his face and bowed and stepped to the side to let her pass into the throne room. She walked past with her head held high, her long blonde hair flowing to her slender waist and stopped her pace just as soon it seemed as she started. Her son Joffrey, the Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms who had several of his Kingsguard surrounding two young whores that were nearly identical with their thick, flowing mane of brilliant red hair. She felt bile rise fast in her throat and the metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth when she bit her tongue to stifle a cry of protest.

She turned her head and shifted her eyes to the floor as one of the Kingsguard raised his long sword in the air and brought it down in a graceful arc. Cersei pressed her hands to her ears too late and was saved from the visual end of life but not the sound of death and the final gurgling as the whore's heart ceased to beat. She hurried from the doorway and made a brisk beeline to Maester Pycelle's chambers.

Her visit was brief and she took the vial to her room, she put a few drops of the pungent liquid that promised deep sleep into her wine and buried herself in her bed linens. She wanted to wake up and leave the image and sounds of the end of those girl's lives in the land of dreams. She closed her eyes and drowned willingly into the warm embrace of sleep. Most of all she wanted to not see that her son was a sadistic monster and had grown in her womb, she had sustained life for the abominable creature that now reigned. She helped put a crown on his head and now he was unstoppable.

Sansa shook out the folded linens from the trunks and let them air out in the sunny area surrounding their new home. She heard the sound of branches breaking under horse's hooves and her thoughts went to Sandor returning as she skipped towards the noise. She stopped short when Meryn emerged from the trees flanked by his two sell swords who wore grim faces and gripped the reins with dirt stained hands.

Her smile fell from her face as terror washed over her, she was rooted to the spot in paralyzing fear as Meryn drew a small dagger from his side and only rode closer. She screamed and ran back towards the house and slammed the door behind her, throwing the flimsy latch in place as they all dismounted and spread out. They believed that they would see the Hound emerge with a sword in hand any moment and were on guard for sudden movements from the small home.

Sandor was nearing the home after cresting the small hill that divided the town. He was too far away to hear Sansa's screams as Meryn headed straight for the latched door and threw his body against the panel of wood until it started to creak and strain under his body weight. Her eyes flew around the cluttered home seeking anything she could use as a weapon to defend herself against the three men. She threw open the lids of random trunks and plunged her hands inside them, searching through the contents for anything that could spill blood.

She ran across the room as Meryn finally burst through the door into the home, she dropped to her knees and crouched next to the fireplace that was still burning with a weak light. A large chair partially shielded her from view for a few heartbeats and then Meryn's eyes alighted with a perverse glow as his eyes found her huddled form.

She let out a piercing scream that brought the two sell swords in the home, Meryn pulled her to her feet by her upper arm and shook her until sobs fell from her lips.

"Shut your mouth Lady Stark, or I shall remove your tongue and fuck your bloody mouth."

She closed her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, "where's that god damned deformed dog?"

She dropped her eyes, "he went to town."

Meryn turned to the two men in the doorway, "wait for that drunk dog to return and cut his fucking head off. When I'm through with Lady Stark you two can play with her for awhile."

The two men turned their attention fully to Sansa and she felt dirty under their eyes and squeezed her own eyes shut as she heard them walk away. They headed to the perimeter of the cottage to wait for the returning traitor to the kingdom.

While Sandor closed the distance remaining to the cottage he pulled up Stranger and the unnamed mare, he strained his ears and heard what sounded like a shout of pain or fear. He listened and caught another distinct sound that the wind carried to his ears, it was the cries of a young woman and more specifically strangled cries from his little bird.

He moved the mare to a tree where he could keep her secure with enough room for her to move and rode Stranger the rest of the way towards the small home. He slipped to the ground with barely a whisper of noise when he reached the brush that lined the clearing of the small cottage, he crouched his large form low to the ground and could see the two sell swords who were moving around the perimeter of the home. He clenched his teeth when he heard Sansa's cry emit from the cottage.

At King's Landing Cersei awoke many hours later with her hair and dress stuck to her sweaty forehead and body. She pulled herself from the bed and shouted for a handmaiden. One of her young handmaiden's rushed to her side and she ordered fresh wine and to send word that she wanted to have a visit with her son. The handmaiden scurried off while another helped Cersei change out of her sweat soaked gown and into fresh small clothes and a emerald green gown that fit her frame well. She sat down when the earlier handmaiden returned with a fresh decanter of heady Dornish wine and word that the king would be arriving soon. Cersei dismissed the room and as soon as she was alone with her conscience she dumped the entire contents of a small glass vial that held a clear liquid into her son's wine goblet. The translucent poison was odorless and tasteless and was harvested from the mushrooms that grew in the waste and muck but killed indiscriminately regardless of age, gender or royal status.

While Joffrey made his way to Cersei's chambers annoyance twisting his lips into a petulant pout, Sandor climbed back on Stranger and kicked his flank to spur him into action. Stranger reared his powerful body and burst through the brush headed towards the nearest sell sword. The man looked up as the muscled and sleek body of Stranger with Sandor astride burst forth from the trees like a homicidal afterbirth with sword in hand and murderous vengeance in its heart. The man moved his sword toward horse and rider as they approached with frenzy across their faces.

While the man lifted his sword inside the cottage Meryn slapped Sansa across the face and pushed her to the hard floor. She landed hard and felt his mailed hand weave into the soft strands of her hair as he pulled her to her feet by the glowing tendrils. She shrieked in pain as his fist closed in her hair.

Outside Sandor's descending blade made contact with the man's neck, the blade point sunk deep into the hollow of his throat and emerged the other side. Blood, gristle and other thick bits clung to the blade like a lover's kiss. The man's screams were brief and Sandor whipped his head towards the house when he heard Sansa's scream echo the now dead man's last living sound.

He jumped off Stranger's back as the second sell sword rushed towards him with a better grip on the sword and more training of how to yield said sword. Their swords met with a dangerous clang and a resounding metallic melody commenced as the two men's swords fought.

Sandor's rage began to bubble over and he feigned fatigue and the man got over-confident and sloppy and made the fatal mistake of leaving his midsection vulnerable. Sandor gritted his teeth and pivoted too fast for the other man's eyes to follow. The man soon found himself looking down at the thick and ragged line that Sandor had slashed across his belly. The man dropped his own sword and moved his hands to his belly which began to open and spew his bowels faster than he could keep hold of them. He sank to his knees as Sandor stalked past him as his body was dying faster than he could comprehend.

Sandor crossed the cottage's threshold with his bloody long sword crying red tears as he sought death for sustenance.

Meryn was too focused on Sansa to hear the screams outside, all he saw was her heaving chest and wide eyes as she struggled in his iron grip.

He felt his cock straining against the confinement of the breeches and he tried to control her flailing limbs as she curled her fingers into claws and scraped across his face, opening shallow but bloody fissures.

Meryn yelled in fury and back handed her to the floor. She hit her head on the corner of a unpacked trunk and consciousness disappeared as fast as lightning strikes. Meryn kicked a low table as he saw she was completely unconscious, that was also the moment he heard the Hound's rasp from behind him.

While Meryn's cock shriveled to a flaccid state and he moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, at King's landing Joffrey sat down across from Cersei and slumped in the Lannister red padded chair.

"What do you want mother?" he asked as he blew out a long breath.

She smiled gently at her son and drank from her mug, "let's drink to better times my son."

Joffrey nearly rolled his eyes and wrapped his royal fingers around the mug and drank deeply, eager to drain the glass and go back to his private entertainment. He slurped at the cup and offered other sounds that reminded Cersei of the swine that rolled around in their own shit and rotting detritus.

She watched with fascination as his slim throat moved as he swallowed the rich red wine. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth after he casually tossed the mug to the table where it landed with a dull thud. Cersei smile and took another small sip.

"I wanted more for you my son" Cersei said and was cut off by Joffrey's words that were delivered with a sneer.

"What more do you want mother? I am the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, I make decisions on if people live or die. What more would you have of me?"

She softened her gaze as she looked at her son, "I would have you be kind and gentle. To not be cruel" she whispered and felt the sting of tears start behind her eyes as he scoffed and then laughed long and loud.

"Oh the simple minds of women, it's true that slash between your thighs makes you only worthy of being brood mares or being royal brood mares, even queen breeders" he said with an ugly tone.

Cersei smirked and shook her head, this small and barely noticeable gesture infuriated Joffrey and he leapt to his feet and practically ran to the closed chamber doors. She watched with an openly quizzical expression as he shouted for his Kingsguard to hurry in to carry out his commands.

She watched as the white cloaked men rushed into the room and was shocked to near wordlessness when Joffrey ordered her beaten on the floor of her own chambers.

While a Kingsguard approached Cersei in her chair back in the small cottage Meryn turned and withdrew his sword as Sandor's words washed over him.

"You've got no skirts to hide behind now Meryn, can you hold that sword by yourself?"

Meryn grinned and raised his sword as he spoke with confidence and spewed vulgarities. "After I put you down like the god damned dog you are, I'm gonna fuck her until I get tired of her."

Sandor clenched his teeth until his jaw popped and easily deflected Meryn's sword slash and their blades clanged together as they circled each other.

Sandor tried to stay focused on Meryn and keep his thoughts away from his little bird who was lying in a crumpled heap in front of the fireplace.

While Meryn and Sandor continued to clash swords, Cersei threw her mug of wine at the approaching Kingsguard. He cursed and stumbled backward as the sweet wine burned his eyes and Joffrey's anger spiked and he opened his mouth to screech another order when he felt a dull pain in his chest and then his heart felt like it was encased in an unyielding iron vise. The only sound that emitted from the child king's lips was more of an "ooof" as he clawed at his chest and fell to his knees.

The Kingsguard dismissed the order involving Cersei and turned their immediate attention to the fallen boy king. The knight who had sustained the faceful of wine knelt by Joffrey's form that had grown very still and pulled off his mailed glove and felt for a heartbeat. He frowned as he felt nothing from the juvenile leader's chest. One of the squire's that had been near the room when the shouting started hurried to Maester Pycelle chambers who also was unable to find any signs of life in the broken boy king's slim body.

The older man looked at the pale queen regent as she sat staring down into her cup, he walked to her and whispered so only she could hear his words. "It seems he has been poisoned, he is gone."

Cersei looked over at him and smiled while her thoughts were elsewhere. "Yes my son is gone but now my gentle Tommen can ascend the Iron Throne, he is a very kind boy."

"Yes he is your grace" Pycelle said and left her to her wine and thoughts after he directed the removal of the child king's body.

Back at the small home that sat in the clearing of trees, Meryn gave a guttural yell and lunged at Sandor with his blade rigid and unbending.

Sandor swung his long sword in an upwards arc, gripping the hilt in both hands. His much stronger swing and stronger steeled sword knocked Meryn's blade out of his hands where it crashed to the floor in a state of benign polished metal.

Meryn held up a mailed hand as Sandor closed the distance between them and raised his blade and pressed it into the smooth hollow at the base of Meryn's throat. Meryn's breath came in ragged gasps and he backed up in small steps until his back hit a smooth wall and the pressure of the blade's point pressed a little deeper until a small bead of blood pooled around the Valyrian steel.

"Your head is guaranteed to sit on a spike if you kill me Clegane" he said, "let me talk to his grace on your behalf, you're just a half brained dog. Perhaps just a beating." Meryn took a deep breath and his hand went to his throat when Sandor pulled the blade away, he tried to suppress the triumphant smile he felt at regaining the upper hand.

All thoughts except for those associated with pain fell from his head when Sandor stepped into him and buried his dagger with its wickedly sharp blade to the hilt in the small sliver of space between the mail that covered Meryn's soft underbelly.

Meryn's mouth fell open in a shocked "O" and both of his hands dropped to Sandor's wrist that was wrapped around the blade's hilt. Tears threatened to fall from Meryn's eyes as Sandor twisted the blade in his abdominal cavity, the liver grew more and more dissected under the blade's kiss. Bile spread through the perforated bowels and Meryn's stomach digested contents and cupfuls of wine spilled out of the growing slice in his gut.

Sandor set his mouth in a grim line as his lips twitched at the corners and he dropped his voice to a low tone that held no humanity. Meryn was still cognitive enough to feel the prickle of fear spread through his body at the sound of Sandor's voice.

"You signed your own death warrant the second you touched my little bird." He gave the blade another sharp twist until tears flowed without abandon from Meryn's eyes and he fell to his hands and knees. Sandor retrieved his long sword that he had discarded and gave a cry of masculine blood lust and swung the blade through Meryn's neck. His first swing bit into the soft skin at the back of the neck and severed the spinal cord, exiting with a brilliant spray of arterial blood flow and the heavy thud of Meryn's head.

After Sandor had relieved Meryn of his life he rushed o Sansa's side. He pressed a large hand above her breast and breathed a long breath of relief when he felt the strong beating of her heart. She shifted when he touched her and he leaned down close to her ear and whispered her name.

She groaned as she came to and each breath made her head fill with more and more pain. As she grew more alert she remembered how she had ended up on the floor and tried to squirm out of Sandor's grasp, "my love Ser Meryn is here to kill us."

She let him wrap his arms around her and pull her into his warm embrace. "No one will ever hurt you again little bird" he whispered and she saw the fallen body of Ser Meryn and his head a few feet in the other direction, his flaccid mouth hanging open, a line of spittle drying on his chin.

"I need to get rid of the bodies" he said as he tried to figure the best place to dispose of them."

"Bury them?" Sansa suggested.

Sandor shrugged, groaning at the amount of work it would be to dig such a big hole and to make it deep enough to keep the scent of decay trapped in the earth.

"We'll take turns digging" he teased and squeezed his arms around her.

"I can 't do that" she said with a smile.

"Still too highborn to get your nails dirty my lady?" he asked with teasing sarcasm.

"No" she said with a demure smile, "I shouldn't exert myself too much because I dumped that mug of moon tea in the bushes" she said with a whisper.

Sandor felt his heart stop in his chest for a paralyzing second as her words filled his ears.

"You didn't drink it?" he asked with rare nervousness.

"No" she said and moved onto his lap until she could wrap her arms around his neck and speak with her lips mere millimeters from his. "I dumped all of it to the ground, I want a life you and I made to grow in my belly" she whispered and pressed her lips to his.

Sandor growled in his throat and moved his lips against hers. He soon teased a gasp from her as his hands found their way under her skirts and began moving in a slow and lazy trail up the outside of her thighs.

He told himself that after one more kiss or caress and he would go and bury the bodies. Instead their clothes found a way to make a colorful communal pile as they moved together as one.

He took the time to half dress and bring the horses to the house, where she was ecstatic with having her own horse to name.

"There's so much to do" he said as she ran her hands through the soft mane of her new horse. She glanced around and saw the repairs that needed to be made and the garden that would need to be planted and all the unpacking.

"It's okay my love" she called and returned her attention to her horse. "We have the rest of our lives."


End file.
